Private WarS
Private Wars is one of the insert songs for Love Live!. It is sung by A-RISE. This song is used as an insert song in Season 1 Episode 1, Season 1 Episode 2, Season 1 Episode 3, Season 1 Episode 11, and Season 2 Episode 1. The full version of the song was released in the Love Live! TV Anime original soundtrack: "Notes of School idol days" on April 10, 2013. The song is written by Hata Aki and is composed and arranged by Itagaki Yuusuke. Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Sou, icchau no? Oikakenai kedo Kihon da ne mureru no kirai yo Kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito da kedo Tokidoki kotoba o kawashiatte Otagai no basho de otagai no omoi Takameru each other’s day What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Mou, yamechau no? Konki ga nai no ne Aa…shinken ni hoshiku wa nai no ne Honki ga kurushii sonna yowane yori Suzushii kao shite hashiritai no Onegai wa shinai akirame mo shinai Karei ni super action please What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Tada seinaru shoujo wa shumi ja nai What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Tada jinsei shoubu o nagetara tettai deshou? Kakenukesasete taikutsu na Bad world Omowaku-doori ugokitakunai yo What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! |-| Kanji= Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! そう、行っちゃうの？ 追いかけないけど 基本だね群れるのキライよ 孤独の切なさ わかる人だけど 時々言葉を交わし合って お互いの場所で お互いの想い 高める each other's day What'cha do? What'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら正義と狡さ手にして What'cha do? What'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら人生ちょっとの勇気と情熱でしょう? Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! もう、辞めちゃうの? 根気がないのね ああ…真剣に欲しくはないのね 本気が苦しい そんな弱音より 涼しい顔して走りたいの お願いはしない 諦めもしない 華麗に super action please What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars" ただ聖なる少女は趣味じゃない What'cha do what'cha do? I know "Dangerous Wars" ただ人生勝負を投げたら撤退でしょう? 駆け抜けさせて 退屈なBad world 思惑通り動きたくないよ What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら正義と狡さ手にして What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars" ほら人生ちょっとの勇気と情熱でしょう? Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! Can I do? I take it,baby! Can I do? I make it,baby! |-| English= Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Yeah, are you leaving? I’m not gonna chase after you Basically, I hate creating crowds I’m someone who understands the pain of loneliness Sometimes we trade words and think of each other at our own places Boosting up each other’s day What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hey, get a hold of justice and be sly What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hey, life’s got a bit of courage and passion, doesn't it? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Oh, are you quitting already? You've got no patience at all Ah… So you don’t really want it Getting serious is tough, but rather than complaining about it I want to run without breaking a sweat I won’t ask for favors, nor will I give up So beautifully, super action please What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Just being some saintly girl isn’t my thing What’cha do what’cha do? I know “Dangerous Wars” Just throwing in the towel on life counts as retreating, doesn't it? Let me rush through this boring and Bad world I don’t want to act according to plans What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hey, get a hold of justice and be sly What’cha do what’cha do? I do “Private Wars” Hey, life’s got a bit of courage and passion, doesn't it? Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Love Live!